Choices and Chances
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Set after SEASON 3 EPISODE 9! My thoughts on what could happen after Oliver is kicked off the mountain by Ra's.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Raw agonizing pain, worse than anything Oliver Queen had ever felt before, even when he had been tortured on the island of Lian Yiu. That was all he knew as he went downward, still feeling the force from Ra's Al Ghul's last kick. Then a moment later Oliver Queen, the Arrow, the billionaire who had survived five years in hell so that he could return and right his father's wrongs, the man who had stopped the worst monsters the world could ever produced passed out one thought going through his mind.

He had failed, and the worst part was Ra's hadn't even been trying.

"_Dude, that totally sucked."_

Oliver opened his eyes, surprised to find himself standing inside Queen mansion. However, what was even more surprising was that he was surrounded by Robert and Moira Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Shado and...Slade Wilson. Instantly, Oliver attacked, ignoring everything except the mad man in front of him.

"OLLIVER JONAS QUEEN, stop this now!"

Oliver was so surprised by his mother's pronouncement that he did just that, giving Slade time to put him on his back.

"Still second best huh kid?" Slade asked, before offering him a hand up.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on! NOW! You are all dead and Slade should be rotting on Lian Yiu!"

"You just explained it for yourself son. We're all dead, and I'm sorry to tell you Oliver but so are you." His father spoke, making Oliver look at him in shock.

"Your fight with Ra's Al Ghul? Where he killed you? Any of this ring a bell?" Sara asked, and Oliver glared.

"Okay, say I believe you. That still dosen't explain why Slade's here." He replied, giving the man in question a look that would cause hell to freeze over.

"Because Oliver, Slade died too. The Slade you and I knew, he died the moment the Mirakuru entered his bloodstream." Shado said softly. As Oliver looked over at the man he had once called friend, the man he had once called brother, he knew Shado was right. For as he looked into Slade's eyes, unmarred by pain or the wound that he had caused all those years ago, Oliver saw the complete lack of anger and rage on Slade's face. Instead, he saw the one thing he never expected to see again. He saw acceptance.

The next thing he knew, Oliver Queen had fallen to his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks as he felt truly at peace for the first time in more than five years.

"It's okay Ollie, it's okay." Sara said as she wrapped her arms around him, the others doing likewise.

"So, not that I'm not pleased to see you all, but what am I doing here?" He asked a few minutes later once he had regained his composure.

"You're here to make a choice." Shado replied.

"What choice is that?"

"As we speak, Nyssa is trying to find your body." Sara spoke up, and Oliver glared.

"Probably so she can send it back to my team piece by piece."

"She's trying to save you Ollie. She's going to submerge you in a Lazarus Pit, which if you allow it, will restore you to life."

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at his former lover's words, wondering what she meant. How could the dead be brought back to life. However, even as the question passed through his mind he recalled Ra's Al Ghul's words.

"_It has been sixty-seven years since I was last challenged."_

The man himself didn't look a day over fifty, but if he was being truthful, than he had lived far longer. For all Oliver knew, the Demon could have lived for centuries, millenia even all thanks to this pit. This pit that would return him to life, if he allowed it.

"Sara, what do you mean if I allow it?"

"You have a choice kid. The Pit can restore life, but only if you want it."

"What happens if I decide I don't want to live again? What happens if I decide I want to stay here? What happens if I decide that I have lost enough to the Arrow?"

"Then you could do that, but many will suffer. Your city will burn, turned to ash by the forces that you have sought to destroy." Shado told him.

"Then there's no choice then. I have to go back. No one gets to destroy my city." He growled out, and the others smiled. None of them were happy that Oliver had been forced to suffer as he did, but his suffering had made him into the man he was today.

"Sara, can I trust her? Can I trust Nyssa not to stab me in the back, and try to go after my team? Can I trust her not to go after Thea?"

He didn't say what would happen if he couldn't trust the Heir to the Demon, there was no need to. Everyone understood what he wasn't saying. If Nyssa tried to go after his team or his family, if Nyssa attacked his city, she would die and he would not bring her back.

"Just give her a chance Ollie. For me, give her a chance." She replied, and he nodded. For the woman they both loved, he would give Nyssa Al Ghul one chance, but heaven help her if she crossed him.

"One more thing. If the Pit can restore life can-"

"No Oliver. Even the Pit has it's limits. Some have been dead too long." Sara replied, and he nodded, smiling sadly before a final thought occurred to him.

"Slade, since you're alive still..."

"There's a chance kid that I could have my life back. However, if you're going to do this, I want you to swear to me that if it comes down to it, if the Pit dosen't work than you will kill me."

"I promise."

"Son, it's time." Robert said, and he nodded before giving Shado and Csara a soft kiss, and embracing the others.

"Never forget, we're always with you." Tommy said, and he nodded.

"Tell Nyssa that I love her. Tell her to move on, to live for me." Sara told him.

"I will."

A moment later Oliver Queen gasped as he bolted upright, looking right into the eyes of Nyssa Al Ghul.

"You are awake." She said simply, and he rolled his eyes.

"Why did you save me Nyssa?" He asked calmly, his face and voice betraying nothing. For a moment, she didn't respond, and then she spoke.

"You are many things Oliver Queen, but Sara's killer is not one of them."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Sara's killer would not be as distraught over her death as you are. So I ask you, who killed the woman we both loved?"

"Malcolm Merlyn. He used a drug on his daughter, my sister Thea that made her susceptable to suggestion. He forced her to kill Sara."

"You are not lying." She said after a minute of staring into his eyes, seeming to peer into his soul.

"No, but you are. There's another reason you saved me Nyssa, and it wasn't just to discover the identity of Sara's killer."

"As much as it pains me to say this, I need your help." She said, and he looked at her in surprise.

"You are Ra's Al Ghul's heir. What could you possibly need my help for?" He asked, and she sighed.

"I want to join you in your crusade."

**A/N: My thoughts as to what could happen later in season 3! I may add to it if you all like it so please tell me what you think! Oh and I know that Slade said the Mirakuru didn't make him hate Oliver, but in my opinion the Slade from season 1 died when the Mirakuru entered his veins. Finding out about Shado merely made the side-effects stronger.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oliver just stared at her for a minute, unable to comprehend the words she had just spoken. Or rather, he just couldn't believe them. Nyssa Al Ghul, heir to the Demon, one of the deadliest warriors on the planet, who the last time they met seemed to have nothing but contempt for him and his crusade now wanted to be a part of it? It just wasn't possible.

"_Just give her a chance Ollie. For me, give her a chance."_

Sara's words came back to him, and Oliver found himself wavering. Could this be what she meant? For him to give her a chance to join his crusade?

"Why Nyssa? Why do you want to join my crusade? In the past you've shown nothing but contempt for me and my team, for the very people we protect. Why the sudden change of heart?"

For a moment she glared at him, anger clear in her eyes as if she was asking why he dared to question her. However, just as quickly as it appeared her anger left and she sat down beside him, seemingly having lost the strength to stand.

"My father...he never truly believed Sara was one of us. He did not care that she died, save for the fact that it gave him an excuse to attack your city. I realize now that he never truly cared for me, at least not when it comes to my happiness. That and Sara's death finally made me realize that I needed to leave the League."

"Say I believe you...with the resources at your disposal you could go anywhere, do anything. Why come to me?"

"When we spoke, Sara often told me of your crusade, and after seeing it firsthand I must admit that while I disagree with your methods, there is something to be admired in your willingness to defend a city that so many have given up on. I want to do something that Sara would be proud of, and joining your crusade is something she asked me to do more than once."

"If I allow this, then you need to understand that there are rules you will follow. Rule number one, unless I say otherwise no killing."

"That is a fool's choice. Will you honestly tell me that your city would not be better off without the monsters that you put in prison?"

"Maybe so, but that's not how I do things anymore."

"The League-"

"This isn't the League Nyssa! Now you can either follow my rules or we can part ways. Your choice."

"I still think you are a fool, but for Sara I will try." She replied finally, and he nodded. He figured that was the best he could hope for.

"Rule number two is that when we are out in the field, I call the shots. No questions, no argument."

"Understood."

"Rule three...you will treat my team with respect. I don't care how much better a fighter you are they have had my back and Sara's and they will be treated with the respect that is due."

She just nodded, and he continued.

"Rule four...my family is not to be touched. If you harm them, I will kill you."

"Fair enough. Anything else I should know?"

"As a matter of fact there is, but first I need to know where we are."

"We are on my personal vessel. I figured you would wish to return to your city as soon as possible. Do not worry, we are the only two aboard. As far as my father and the rest of the League are concerned you died."

"Good. Now, can you change course? We need to go to Lian Yu."

"Why?"

"So that I can put Slade Wilson in a Lazarus Pit."

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"No but Slade lost his when the Mirakuru entered his bloodstream. I intend to try and get it back. He wasn't always the person we fought. Once, when I was stranded on Lian Yu, he was my brother."

"You know your team will not react well to this." She said after a minute, making him raise his eyebrow.

"And they'll react so much better to you?" He asked, making her laugh softly.

"Point taken. However, If I do this, if I help you save your friend, then I want something in return."

"To kill Malcolm Merlyn." He surmised, and she nodded.

"Done. We will go and kill Merlyn after we try and help Slade."

"I thought you didn't kill anymore." She replied, and his eyes darkened as he remembered seeing Sara's cold and lifeless body.

"There are exceptions, and if you'll recall I never said you couldn't kill. I said you couldn't kill unless I told you otherwise. In this case, I'm saying you can kill." He replied, and she smiled coldly. She would enjoy watching the life leave Malcolm Merlyn's eyes.

For a moment there was silence and then Oliver spoke.

"I saw her when I died. Sara. She told me about the pit, told me what you were trying to do. She asked me to give you a chance. She also asked me to tell you that she loves you, and that you need to move on and live your life for her."

"Was she happy?" Nyssa asked softly, her words barely audible.

"She was."

Nyssa just nodded before standing and walking out of the room, leaving Oliver alone once more.

Oliver stood up from the bed, surprised to feel no pain from his recent battle. In fact as he looked over his naked torso, he was shocked to find that his body was free of the scars that he had gained over the years. The only mark on his skin was the tattoo that signified him a member of the Bratva. Otherwise, it was as though his time on the island never happened in the first place.

Hesitantly, he began to test his muscles, carefully stretching so that he could ascertain if there was any internal damage. To his surprise there was none, at least none that he could find. In truth, he felt better than he had in years.

Oliver dropped to the floor and did a series of crunches and pushups to get his blood flowing before walking out the door in search of his potential ally and some answers.

"So I see you have began to discover the benefits of the Lazarus Pit." She said by way of greeting, when he entered the dining room.

"I feel different...it's like I'm younger, stronger, and my scars are gone."

"When one bathes in the Pit, it does not merely restore life. It also removes the impurities from one's mind and body. In this case, your scars and the pain of your battles."

"Leaving me in quite possibly the best shape of my life." He replied, and she nodded.

"I would suggest you eat while it is still hot." She told him, indicating the bowl of rice and fish at the seat opposite her. He sat down, eying her warily. He doubted she would save him only to poison him, but with the daughter of the Demon one could never be sure.

A few moments later he was finished, grateful that she was apparently sincere in her desire to work with him. However, only time would tell just how far that desire extended.

"Thank you." He said simply, and she nodded understanding what he wasn't saying. He was thanking her for his life just as much as he was the food. It was only two words, but when one had seen and done as much as Nyssa Al Ghul and Oliver Queen two words may as well have been a thousand.

"We should be arriving at Lian Yu in four hours. I would recommend you rest as you were out for nearly five days."

"I think five days is long enough. I would much rather spar, if you're up for it of course?"

"But of course." She replied before leading him to the training room. Her father had spared no expense on this vessel and that included a state of the art kitchen, living quarters and training room, with more than a dozen weapons lining the walls. The boat also came with a state of the art GPS and autopilot, so it basically drove itself.

"Choose your weapon." She said simply, and he nodded before taking a bo staff from the wall, twirling it experimentally. Nyssa picked up a staff of her own before facing him in the center of the training ring. For a moment the two warriors merely stared at each other, as if daring their opponent to blink. Then as one they charged, staffs clashing as they both tried to gain the upper hand. Both had seen the other in battle and knew that they were facing a capable opponent, but seeing someone in combat or even fighting by their side is different from actually facing them in combat.

Oliver could see where Sara had gained her skill from. Oh he had helped her some, but the majority of her skill clearly came from Nyssa's teachings. He lost himself in the fight, dodging, blocking, striking and dodging again, constantly searching for the smallest opening in her defense. There was none. Her technique was flawless to the point where her staff seemed less like a weapon and more like an extension of her own body. Aside from Ra's Al Ghul, Nyssa was the most dangerous opponent Oliver had ever faced, but given that her father was arguably the most dangerous man in the world it wasn't all that surprising.

As for Nyssa she found her respect for Oliver Queen increasing. He was indeed a worthy adversary, using his weapon as though he had been born with it. Oh his training had not been as extensive as hers by any means, but she had been taught to kill before she could talk whereas he had learned out of necessity. Though she would never admit it to him, Oliver had an edge that she would always lack.

It still didn't stop her from putting him on his back after nearly twenty minutes of furious combat.

"You fight well." She told him as she helped him to his feet.

"You too. Shall we go again?" He asked, and she didn't reply, choosing instead to throw him his staff, which he had dropped when she had put him on his back.

"Well well, I have to admit I'm surprised. I didn't expect to see you again kid." Slade said as he looked at where Oliver stood on the opposite side of his cell.

Oliver didn't respond, and a moment later Slade fell unconscious, a dart sticking out of his neck.

"How long is this going to take?" Oliver asked as he looked over to where Slade was lying on the bed, his arms and legs strapped down just in case the Lazarus Pit failed to work.

"I do not know. I have never heard of the Pit used to heal a mind that was affected as his was." Nyssa replied.

Before Oliver could respond he heard a groan and saw Slade's eyes opening.

The moment of truth had arrived.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be up soon! Please review and if any of you have ideas for Nyssa's code name when she joins team Arrow please include them in your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where's the rest of the dream team kid?" Slade asked, but Oliver didn't answer, looking into Slade's eyes for any sign of the madness that he saw the last time he had spoken to the man he once called brother. He saw none, but Slade was capable of charming anyone.

"Slade, about Shado-"

"Not your fault kid. I don't know what I was in, but I talked to her. Sara and your mother too as a matter of fact. They explained everything." He replied before looking down.

"I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I have done to you. I wish I could trade my life for your mother's, for Sara's-"

"Do not speak her name." Nyssa spoke up, and Slade just nodded knowing that he was on extremely thin ice at the moment.

"Nyssa, her death was not Slade's fault. Save your anger for the one who deserves it." Oliver told her softly but firmly.

"As you say." She replied.

"Now what's going on kid? You must have had a reason for giving me my mind back."

"I have lost too much already. Besides that, Ra's Al Ghul will soon discover that I'm alive, and when he comes after me and mine I will need everyone I can get."

"Better the devil you know than the one you don't."

"Exactly. Now as the man who once called you brother, I am telling you this is your one chance. If you cross me, if you put one toe out of line then I will kill you and you will stay dead this time."

"I understand. Now can you get these cuffs off?"

Instead of replying Oliver just looked at Nyssa and motioned for her to walk over to the far wall where Slade couldn't hear them.

"What do you think?" He asked in a hushed whisper and she scoffed.

"I think you are insane." She replied, and he rolled his eyes.

"Duly noted. What I meant is do you think he's sincere? Can we trust him?"

"I do not see any deception in his eyes. However, only time will tell. Why do you ask my opinion?"

"You're going to have to work with him too, so I need to know you won't have to kill him. Also, even though I don't trust you that much, at the moment I trust you more than I trust Slade."

Nyssa raised a single eyebrow in surprise at his words. The fact that he would ask for her advice showed her that he was sincere in his offer to give her a chance, and she swore to the woman she loved that Oliver Queen would not regret his decision. She may not agree with his choice when it came to killing his enemies, but she acknowledged that he was giving her a chance that anyone else would deny her and she would not betray that.

She gave him a nod before the two walked over to where Slade waited, Oliver releasing the man from his chains.

"Hungry?" He asked, and Slade laughed.

"Famished."

"Good, then you can eat and we can decide what the plan is."

"We kill Merlyn." Nyssa snarled, but Oliver shook his head.

"We need to wait until after we've spoken to my team. If they see either of you, you will be attacked on sight. Especially you Slade."

"Can't say I blame them."

"Anyway, we need to talk to the team first. Then you and I will go and put an arrow in between Merlyn's eyes." He told Nyssa and she nodded. Part of her wanted to just go and kill Malcolm Merlyn herself, but she also acknowledged that Oliver had loved Sara as well. If anyone besides her had the right to hunt down and kill Merlyn it was Oliver Queen.

"Are you ready for this?" Slade asked as they stood outside of the entrance to the Arrow cave.

"I hope so. Remember, no weapons, and let me do the talking." He replied, and his two companions nodded in response.

Oliver sighed and opened the door, keeping one hand on his bow as he led them inside where he found Laurel, Felicity, Diggle, and Roy all waiting.

"Oliver!" Felicity gasped out, racing over and embracing him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I..I thought you were dead."

"I was." He replied, making the others look even more shocked.

"My fight with Ra's...it wasn't even a fight. He was playing with me, and when he got tired of it he killed me."

"Then how are you alive?" Laurel asked.

"Because of her." He said, gesturing for Nyssa to join him. Slade stayed in the shadows just out of sight, understanding that his time would come.

"Nyssa placed me in a Lazarus Pit, and brought me back to life."

"Why?" Roy asked, and Oliver gestured for her to answer.

"My father never cared for Sara. He never understood that I loved her. To him, she was just a distraction, someone to warm my bed. Her death was nothing but an excuse for him to attack your city. When I realized that, I knew I could no longer be a part of the League. I saved Oliver, and asked to join his crusade."

"And you said yes? Have you lost your mind Oliver?"

"No Dig, I haven't. When I died, I saw Sara, and my mother and father. I saw Tommy and Shado. I talked to them, and they convinced me to give her a chance. Sara asked me to give Nyssa a chance and that's what I'm going to do."

"How do you know that was really Sara? For all you know it could be a figment of your imagination!" Laurel yelled, but Oliver shook his head.

"I know what I saw. Nyssa is joining us and that's final."

"You're the boss." Roy finally said. He may not trust Nyssa, but he trusted Oliver's judgment.

"Alright. But if she puts one toe out of line-"

"Then you will kill me. Oliver already said."

"Anything else you want to tell us about?" Laurel asked sarcastically.

"Slade is also joining us." Oliver replied, gesturing for him to step forward.

"Oh hell no! Now I know you've gone physco!" Roy yelled, but Oliver shook his head. Keeping his eyes fixed on Felicity and Laurel Oliver spoke.

"Slade was infected with the Mirakuru just like Roy was. The minute he was infected the Slade Shado and I knew died. Finding out about Shado's death just increased the side-effect's. When I died, Slade was there with Sara and the others. Now why would that be unless my friend was still alive somewhere? All it took was a dip in the Lazarus Pit and he got his sanity back."

"Say you're right Oliver...What's the guarantee that he won't try to kill us again?"

"If he does, I will kill him and he will stay dead this time. That's your guarantee Laurel. Take it or leave it."

"Good enough for me." Diggle finally said, while Roy nodded.

"Felicity?"

"Fine. Just watch your back." She replied, and he nodded.

"If I could take back what I did, I would."

"Then die and bring my sister back." Laurel spoke up, but Nyssa shook her head.

"Some have been gone too long even for the Pit. Believe me, if there was the slightest chance to save my beloved I would take it. The only thing I can promise you is her killer's head."

"Tell me who he is and I will end him."

"You can't. Malcolm Merlyn would kill you before you even got into the room." Slade spoke up and Laurel glared.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can, and can't do! If anyone has the right to take Merlyn's life-"

"Then it is Nyssa and I. We loved her Laurel. I know you loved her too, but she would kill us both if we let you go up against Merlyn. You may be learning to fight from Ted Grant, but you would not last ten seconds against Malcolm."

"I would if you taught me."

"Sara didn't want you to learn Laurel."

"She gave me her jacket!"

"Which means nothing. A jacket or a mask or a weapon does not make one a warrior. The things that are required are things that you simply do not have." Nyssa spoke up, making Laurel glare.

"Enough of this. We'll finish this discussion later. Let's go Nyssa." He told her and she nodded.

"Oliver, we have a problem." Felicity spoke up.

"What?"

"Malcolm is upstairs in the Verdant. With Thea."

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will hopefully be up by this weekend! Also, just a heads up I can't stand Laurel's character so she will definitely not be the new Canary!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Let's go." He told Nyssa and she nodded before beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Oliver are you-"

"I'm sure Dig. Besides, I have told Thea enough lies. No more."

"If she attempts to help Merlyn-"

"Then she gets knocked unconscious." Oliver said, cutting Nyssa off.

"Very well. But I cannot promise she will be unharmed."

"So be it." He replied, and the two started to walk up the stairs.

"Aren't you forgetting something boss?" Roy called, but Oliver didn't turn.

"Felicity, is the Verdant empty?"

"All except for Merlyn and Thea."

"Then no, I haven't forgotten anything." He replied before following Nyssa up the stairs and out to the Verdant, ignoring the look of shock on Thea's face as he entered the main floor of the club.

"Ollie, what are you-"

"MALCOLM MERLYN! You have failed this city! You murdered Sara Lance, were responsible for the destruction of the Glades, and turned my sister into your own personal assassin! The time has come for you to pay for your sins!"

"We've been here before Oliver. You won't kill me." He replied, making Oliver smile coldly.

"Yes I will. But even if I don't, Nyssa most definitely will."

"The only reason I let you go after our last encounter was out of respect for Oliver. This time I will take great pleasure in watching you die."

"You can't-" Thea started, only for Oliver to interrupt.

"Thea, I know he's your biological father, but Malcolm is a monster. He used you to kill Sara and then blackmailed me into fighting Ra's Al Ghul. Otherwise you would have been killed. Now I love you so I will say this one time. Either get out of our way or get put down."

"You told me you would never make me choose between you and my father."

"And that decision cost Oliver his life, not to mention placing this entire city in danger when my father discovers he still lives."

Nyssa didn't say that the real problem was that she had decided to leave the League. She knew her father would send emissary's and when she rejected them he would come himself. She only prayed that the city Sara had loved would not burn because of it.

"I told you that your father was the devil, and I was right. Now either get out of our way or I swear on Sara's grave that I will put you down. And I will not be gentle."

Thea looked from Oliver to Nyssa to her father and back again, and for a moment the club was completely silent. Then it was broken by Thea's fist in her father's face.

"You filthy bastard! You complete and utter bastard! You killed Sara! You caused my brother to die!"

"Ra's Al Ghul killed your brother, and it was you who killed Sara."

That was the last straw for Oliver. He walked forward and grabbed Malcolm by his shirt, slamming him into the bar.

"Leave." Nyssa said to Thea.

"No."

"Thea, go. We'll talk about this later." Oliver said, not looking away from Malcolm.

"Fine, but I want an explanation." She replied before walking out the door, leaving Nyssa and Oliver alone with Malcolm.

"You will die Malcolm Merlyn...but you will not die quickly." Nyssa said as she walked over to him, sword in hand.

For the next several hours, the only sounds in the Verdant were Malcolm's screams as he was killed in ways that would make even the bravest of men know fear.

"She can finally rest in peace." Oliver said, and Nyssa nodded.

"What should we do with the body?" She asked, indicating the corpse that had been Malcolm Merlyn.

"Send it to your father. Warn him about what happens to men who attack my city and threaten those I love."

"He will not take kindly to this." She warned, and he nodded.

"I know."

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me right now? You knew...This whole time you knew Oliver was the Arrow and you never said a word?!" Thea yelled the next day after Roy had finished explaining how he had become involved with the Arrow.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Besides, I wasn't the one who lied about being trained by a damn psycho!" Roy shot back.

"Roy that's enough. Thea, he was right not to tell you. You didn't need to know and I didn't want you caught up in this life." Oliver spoke up, making his sister scoff.

"Lot of good that did." She said before she grinned.

"I totally kicked your ass."

"No you didn't. I could have taken you down at any time. Although I will admit I was surprised. You fight well."

"Yes you do." Nyssa said in agreement. While she wasn't quite at Nyssa and Oliver's level, Thea Queen was definitely a capable warrior. Even Slade could attest to that considering the younger woman had put a knife to his throat when she saw him. It was only Oliver's words that prevented her from killing the older man.

"Well I will see you all tomorrow. I need to open the club. Give me a hand Roy? You are still my manager."

"With pleasure." He replied with a smile before following her up the stairs.

"You're welcome to stay at the manor." Oliver said to Nyssa and Slade. Felicity and Diggle had both headed home, saying they were exhausted from the days events. Laurel just left without a word, leaving the three assassin's alone in the Arrow Cave.

"Thanks kid."

"Yes, thank you." Nyssa said, and Oliver nodded.

"This was Sara's room. It's just like she left it." Oliver said, and Nyssa nodded absentmindedly. She stepped silently into the room, smiling as she saw the silver bracelet resting on her love's nightstand. She had given it to her after their first year together and Sara had never taken it off.

"She was wearing it when we found her and I think she would of wanted you to have it." Oliver said, making Nyssa nod once again. Part of Nyssa wanted to be furious that Oliver was just now giving the bracelet to her, but given her attitude when she had first discovered Sara's death and the fact that he had been killed by her father, she wasn't surprised it had taken him this long. The young woman found herself merely grateful to have this small piece of Sara Lance. Then she saw an arrowhead necklace beside the bracelet, and she was once again reminded that Oliver Queen loved Sara as well.

"Thank you...For caring for her when I could not." She said softly, and Oliver nodded silently. The two stood there for what felt like hours, remembering the woman they had both loved, and praying that she was finally able to have piece. After a lifetime of suffering and violence, no one would begrudge Sara that.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I just started college so real life will get in the way! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
